


The Prince and his Knights

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Polyamory, Prince!Brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock meets a couple of his royal guards, and literally falls for them at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I worked on this for a while and eventually gave up thinking of a title for it. If you think of one, let me know! :)

Prince Brock groaned, he had absolutely nothing to do. He was bored and no one to help cure his boredom, all of his friends were busy doing other things like ruling their kingdom or finding themselves the perfect queen. Brock didn’t care for that, at least, the finding himself a queen part.

Brock loved his Kingdom, he went on strolls often and got to see his subjects often. However, one can only take a stroll throughout a kingdom so much before it becomes monotonous. Which left Brock to ponder about what he should do.

He decided he should just walk around the castle corridors, who knew, maybe he could find a secret passageway or something.

Brock was walking past a couple of guards on patrol, he heard them joking around and laugh with each other. The shorter one with raven black hair laughed at something the taller one said. Brock couldn’t help but smile, the guard's laugh was infectious.

He wasn’t paying attention when he bumped into the empty armor lined along the corridor and tripped over them. He flinched as they toppled over, like dominoes, creating a huge crash that echoed.

“Oh SHIT! Your Highness, are you alright?” Brock flushed a bright red when he realized that the two guards were helping him up. He glanced at the two worried faces, chuckling nervously and trying to play it off.

“Who me? Of course, I am, I’m perfectly fine. Can’t you tell that I finally fell for my knight in shining armor?” Brock smiled innocently at the two dumbfounded guards. The shorter guard was looking over him to check for injuries with a smile on his face. Brock felt his heart speed up, the man was absolutely gorgeous.

“I’m honestly alright, um,” he paused. Unsure of the guard's names. The guard with blue eyes responded, “His name is Evan, my name is Tyler. Your Highness.”

“Oh please no, don’t call me that. Just call me Brock, the whole ‘Your Highness’ thing makes me uncomfortable. Thank you for helping me up.”

Evan smiled warmly at Brock, “Whatever you want, Brock. I just hope that you’re not usually this clumsy, otherwise, we have or work cut out for us.” He chuckled. Tyler glanced at his friend, and Brock noticed that Tyler had a gentle smile.

Tyler was looking at Evan, no longer caring about Brock. Brock felt his heart drop, were these two gentlemen together? He was glad for them sure, there weren’t many same-sex relationships in the kingdom, but damn it all if Evan wasn’t the sweetest, hottest, most dorky person he’d ever met. Brock was hoping to at least have a chance with the handsome Asian.

“Well, Your-” at Brock’s playful glare, Evan back-tracked, “Brock. Tyler and I have to finish patrolling. If you’ll just promise us that you won’t go running into anymore poor, defenseless pieces of armor.“ Evan smiled at the prince, his dark brown eyes lighting up at the little joke on the prince.

Evan turned back towards Tyler, who had started walking off, and Brock took note of how close their shoulders were and the fond smile on both of their faces. Brock walked the opposite direction, thinking that even if he couldn’t date Evan, he could at least make friends with the handsome guard.

A week later, Brock kept seeing the two guards and often stopped to talk to them. He found that Tyler was also a very funny and cool guy. Conversation was so easy and fun between the three of them, they often accompanied Brock on his strolls and sometimes they even got to spend time with him outside of their duty as guards.

Brock and Evan got on incredibly well they often talked about their childhoods. They both were really into sports and music.Brock also learned that Evan always wanted to own business but he never had the money to start. He ended up as a guard for the royal family because of his brawn and strategic mind.

Tyler and Brock also got along really well but there was a sort of tension between them. He thought it was because he was jealous that Tyler got to care for the handsome and ever so caring Evan, as weeks turned into months the more they spoke the more Brock ended up falling both guards.

“Hey! Your Royal Pain Pain In The Ass! What’s up, man? Can you do me a favor? I want to do something for Evan’s birthday and I need your help.” Tyler greeted as he almost body slammed the Prince.

He turned to face the taller brunette, smile on his face at his friend. “I didn’t know his birthday was coming up, why didn’t you guys tell me? What do you need?”

Tyler smirked, he invaded Brock’s personal space by getting impossibly close to his ear. He whispered and Brock shivered as his breath hit his neck and ear. “I know your crushing on MY Evan."

Brock started to panic, “N-no! Tyler I would never try to get between the two of you! You guys are my friends and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt either of you!” Tyler’s hand stopped him from continuing his explanation.

“Well that’s a real shame then isn’t it? I mean, the whole you not wanting to come between us. There goes Evan’s fantasy,“ Tyler grinned, Brock felt his lips graze his ear. “You know, Evan’s been hung up on you for a while now. I also think you’re really attractive, and a really nice guy, not the spoiled, rich fuckboy I thought you’d be.”

“What does any of this have to do with Evan’s birthday?” Brock was having a hard time concentrating but if he was remembering correctly, this conversation started because of Evan’s birthday.

Tyler finally stepped back and a reassuring smile fell upon his lips, he placed his hands on Brock's shoulders and squeezed. “I want you to make a move on Evan, he really wants to add you to our relationship, but he’s a really dense piece of shit so he doesn’t think you like us back.”

“I really don’t think I understand what just happened here. You want me to make a move on your BOYFRIEND. Who wants to ADD me to your RELATIONSHIP? What.” Brock held unyielding eye contact with the guard, his voice gaunt.

The idea seemed like a dream come true, but if this was a joke then Brock wasn’t very sure if he could deal with that. Tyler nodded his head vigorously, “Yes, look Evan wanted to do this all romantic and cheesy because you’re a sweet guy, but he’s really nervous about it because your a prince and what the hell could impress a prince?”

Tyler didn’t leave him room to respond. “So I want you to flirt with him, let him know that you like him too. Then maybe he’ll get it through his big fucking skull-“

“That’s some way to talk about your boyfriend of three years.”

“-and either he asks you out himself, or ask me to ask you out. Then if it works out we’ll be all happy and what not and live forever.” Tyler finished, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I don’t think we’ll live forever but that’s not important right now. What is important, is whether or not you feel the same way that Evan does about me. Because I feel the same for both of you idiots.” Brock tried to square up to match Tyler but he’s sure he looked goofy compared to the absolute giant that was Tyler.

Tyler moved into his personal space again, azure eyes gazing into rich, warm brown ones. “I’m so serious about mine and Evan’s feelings for you that I could kiss you right here, right now if that didn’t mean Evan would dump my ass real fast.”

Brock froze, trying to process the words he just heard. He raised an eyebrow, curious. “Why would he do that? If he feels the same way?”

“Because as of right now, he doesn’t know how you feel about us and if he heard that we kissed, he’d assume you only want me. The fact that I would kiss back would give him the impression that I got tired of him, which would never be the case, and in a fit of hurt and rage he’d knock us the fuck out and we’d never hear or see him again. And I never want him to feel hurt or unwanted.”

Brock wished Tyler a good day and set off to think of how he was going to woo Evan. He definitely wanted to please the two gentlemen that stole his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me almost a full year to add another chapter. I feel really bad, but I think I finally got my groove back for this story. I hope y'all enjoy!

"Brock? What are you doing?" Evan blinked as the prince materialized in front of him, holding a bouquet of red roses. Evan had been doing his usual patrols around the castle and Brock had been contemplating how on Earth he would start to woo Evan. He had seen the broad build of the knight and urged himself forward, consequences be damned.

“Well, uh-- you know what? I was just thinking how gorgeous these roses were and I started thinking about you too-- ah…” Brock cleared his throat and risked a glance at Evan.

Evan was grinning and staring at the roses in Brock’s hands. Brock held them out for Evan to take. “I started thinking about you because you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen. And I know that you probably not used to being called gorgeous because you look like a tank-- I’m just digging myself a hole here, please stop me-” Brock rambled.

Evan laughed and accepted the flowers graciously, “Thank you, Brock. I really appreciate the flowers and the compliment, it’s nice to be compared to something pretty and gentle than something usually to do with strength.”

Evan was beaming and Brock let his chest puff out a little, proud that this had gone pretty well. They continued to walk together and let their usual banter flow between them, with the exception of more obvious flirting on both accounts. Tyler saw them pass from where he was positioned and felt proud and happy that his plan was working perfectly so far.

Later on, that night, Tyler listened as Evan recounted his encounter with the prince, wholly enjoying the excitement his boyfriend had on his face; when Evan asked him if he really didn’t mind adding a third to their relationship Tyler assured him with a soft smile and a kiss. “We both have so much love, it only makes sense we would find another idiot to fall in love with, together.”

Brock continued to give the knights gifts or would invite them to dinner on their days off duty. Evan and Tyler couldn’t let the prince do all of the work, so they began to take Brock on serene spots the knights had discovered.

“I just don’t see how you guys could have possibly discovered this place! It’s straight from a fairytale!” Brock rested his head against the tree truck they were leaning on. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft swoosh of the trees in the breeze; felt the warm sun on his skin and the soft grass beneath him.

Evan shrugged and grabbed both Brock’s and Tyler’s hands and kissed them. “We were pretty adventurous as kids and we just came across this place, this is where we spent most of our time together when our families got a little overwhelming.”

Tyler laughed and kissed Evan on the cheek and Brock felt his heart soar while looking at the two men that stole his heart. “So you two have known each other since you were kids? Friends to lovers?”

Tyler nodded, “We’ve known each other since childhood and after some pining and failed relationships we decided to just date each other and there’ve been some rough times,” Tyler wiggled his eyebrows and made the other two men laugh, “But we make each other happy and now that we found you, we want you to be with us. Exclusively.”

Brock sat up and gawked at the two smiling and hopeful faces, “Are you serious?” Brock knew they liked him and he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the two knights but he never actually expected them to invite him as their third!

Evan frowned. “Yes Brock, of course, we’re serious. Why would we be going on all of these dates and holding your hand if we weren’t serious about you?” Tyler nodded in agreement and Brock could only feel his smile widen before he lurched forward to kiss the dark-haired knight. Evan laughed mid-kiss but kissed the prince with equal fervor.

Tyler nuzzled the back of Evan’s neck and when the other two broke their kiss Tyler captured the prince’s lips with his, leaning over Evan’s shoulder. Evan smiled fondly as the two men he loves kiss above him, feeling as if that missing piece finally fell into place.


End file.
